


Listen to Her Chirping

by Hi_C_Orange



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_C_Orange/pseuds/Hi_C_Orange
Summary: On Planet Vegeta, lying down on the grass, Bardock listened to HER chirping ―― a bird song and his expectant wife Gine's sweet voice. He would hear another charp soon. The fluff story of Bardock/Gine(BadaGine).





	Listen to Her Chirping

Hearing a bird chirping, Bardock was lying on the grass.

"Hi, Bardock!" His wife Gine looked into him with her eyes shining, then she sat down next to him. "Look," Gine said, pointing at a flying bird. “That's a lark, isn't that? So cute.”

Gine also lay down on the grass and approached her face towards Bardock. "You know what, my sweetie?" Gine said, gazing at Bardock fondly.

She told him about a lot of things:her work at the meat distribution center, their dish for tonight, a newborn baby in their neighborhood, her ex-colleagues she saw for the first time in a while, then, Bardock’s recent mission, his feeling, his and her family’s future and so on.

Listening to her, Bardock thought she had a sweet voice, just like the lark chirps.

"You're so chatty, I knew. How come you talk a lot?" Bardock asked his wife with a grin, turning his face toward her.

"I've missed you ’cause you stayed away from home for long,” Gine said in a pout. “I've had a lot of things I wanted to talk about with you. At last, we have time to talk!”

And then, Gine nuzzled her cheek on Bardock. " _You_ make me so chatty, my sweetie. When I'm with you, my heart overflows with happiness and love...Just for you, Bardock." Gine said with a happy smile.

Though he felt the warmth of Gine on his scar-cheek, Bardock sighed deeply. "What If...” He stared at her stomach. “...Our baby becomes chatty like you? Don't know what to do."

"All you have to do is to talk a lot with him, cheerfully.” Gine kindly smiled at Bardock. “Hi, my little precious, do you wanna chat away with your daddy?” Gently stroking her baby bump, she fondly talked to her first baby. Just then, the baby boy kicked hard as if he answered yes to his mommy’s question. "Wow, it seems he can't wait to talk with you!" Gine laughed happily.

"...I wish my little brat had a lark-like voice, like his mommy."  
Bardock muttered with his eyes closed and placed his hand on Gine's baby bump. As they could feel their baby kick harder, Bardock and Gine looked at each other and chuckled.

Listening to the song of the lark in the sky, the Bardock family had lain down on the grass until the time around sunset.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Raditz is so talkative. He told Piccolo a lot even when Piccolo blasted a hole in him.
> 
> In Xenoverse 2, Bardock said to Raditz “You never shut up, do you? Don't know where you got that from.”
> 
> I guess Raditz got his garrulity from his mom Gine. As Goku looks exactly the same with Bardock, I wish Raditz takes after Gine in some ways.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
